fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zacnite Argenta
Zacnite Argenta is a Zeieris, an original Alien race concept created by Athorment on November 14th, 2007 scrapped and later retaken on 2011. She is a Young female Zeieris from planet Zeirat currently undergoing her rite of passage in planet Earth. The Idea was retaken for the deviantArt roleplaying group Reduire, where she is curious about the Dimentional rifting and draged to the syfyx universe. Becoming the 5th main Roleplaying character, Zacnite was later included in Super-League as an honorable member who would join forces with 20!, Demián, Isis and Quirina from time to time. Zeieris Her original form has the shape of an insect similar to a fly and a grasshopper which travels in a small spaceship with the size of a collar ornament. The Ship absorbs doses of the planet's atmosphere and makes the proper DNA molecular structures for sustaining life. It then becomes the Zeieris' cocoon, transforming it into a creature capable of living on said planet. On planet Earth, it gives them a human appareance with no internal organs and nerves with a composition similar to flexible metal replacing bones, resulting on their unnatural ability to flex in inhuman ways. Their new structure made entirely of nerves and muscles gives them higher strength than normal human beings. Their human brain allows for minor telekinesis and some telepathy between Zeieris, as well as the unique ability to send their own nervous electrical impulses to animals and humans as motor commands. Reduire Zacnite is among the Science fiction Oriented Aliens in the new Dimensional Universe "Reduire" (French for "Collapse"), a Big Crunch of diferent dimensions merging into a single one with 4 main creations: Syfyx, the merging of Futuristic Technology; Tenebres, the Merging of Darkness and myths; Conte de fées, the Merging of Medieval and Fantasy; Horloge, the Merging of Present and past, resulting in Steampunk. A 5th creation is constantly changing and separating any other dimension elements into the above mentioned, disposing the rest into a blank endless space. Curiously enough, she was the first OC submited into the group and is also the only Syfyx character so far. Horloge After noticing the unlimited resources Syfyx provides, Zacnite is invited to adventure in the other dimensions. She goes to Horloge believing it's related to Syfyx past. She is amazed by the technologic advances made using Steam machinery, which closely resembles present day and even futuristic Mechanisms in a desertic past era. There she is welcomed by an old movie to familiarize with the "Steampunk" Dimension and is pointed towards it's 4 visitors Nightshade, Travis Collier, Benilaz and Hanna Broch. She then moves to find and meet them while following an unknown entity's instructions in the form of old films. Super-League After the Super-League's first confrontation with the Anti-Nemesis. Zacnite arrives unexpectedly among a bunch of other Zeieris and contacts the heroes. She informs them of unusual Zeieris activity investigation and alerts them for help against the rouge little mindcontrollers and their ability to take a human form or control a human host. Her powers are more than a match to any of the league's members and thinks of Demián and Quirina as Alien powered humans. Unbeknown to her, her role is quite important after she fends off the rogue aliens and is exhiled. In-group Description Zacnite Argenta is a Zeieris, a small alien race that mutates depending on the atmosphere of a planet to be able of inhabiting it. Their ship analized Earth in order to find a ruling/dominant species, which is why she has taken on a human form. Anatomically speaking, she has no human internal organs, only flesh, muscle (which dones her of strength higher than a normal human's) and specially hard nerve structures which function similar to bones, but allow her for inhuman flexibility. (Think of it as using metalic wires) her thick nerve system comes with augmented electric pulses, which she can use to control any living thing's Motor system at direct touch (Kind of like the effect of touching an electric wire, you unvoluntarily close your hand) She's got a curious and observant personality. For her, everything has a logical explanation, which keeps her calm in dangerous situations, choosing to think instead of giving in to fear or panic. She's also very fond of discovering different kinds of technology. Fun Facts *Zacnite and the Zeieris predate Athorment's most well-known Original Characters The Conquerors. But it's only until today she earns a main OC Status. *Her revamp escalated quickly as one of his favorite OCs. *Nikrass is considered her rival for many reasons. Both are curious and always analytic. Both are very intelligent and use technology that is more advance than that that is common on their time. Both are capable of "Resurrecting" if killed and are very influenctial on the lives of the protagonists. Differences being that Zacnite is an alien that took a Super-human form for the greater good while Nikrass is death and uses technology for her own twisted experiments. Gallery Zacnite.png|On Tumblr's Background RPGroup_3_Zacnite.png|RP group on Tumblr SketchyEpicposes4_Zacnite.png|Sketchy Epic Pose Zacnite_Super-league.png|Member of Super-League zacnite_in_horloge_by_athorment.png|in Horloge (Reduire) Dibujitos_Zacnite.png|Old 2009 pic Fan Artwork zacnite_argenta_by_nozomi_sama.png|by Nozomi-Sama Colors.png|In a Scrapped comission by Rinoaneko tumblr_mjtyrc5Dn01r3jvqao1_250.png|Chibi by Metroid-Tamer Category:Athorment Category:Original Character Category:Super-League